


Lights out

by The_Nightmare



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Calling Felix's dark side Pew in this - Freeform, Everyone is friends through this whole fic, F/M, Female-Reader-Insert, Multi, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightmare/pseuds/The_Nightmare
Summary: I hope you enjoyed it!





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke to the sound of  crashing thunder, the wind making the lights flicker. Lighting flashed outside the window to your right. It flashed again. The raging weather finally managed to knock the power out. Your phone lighting up at the loss of power. You grab it with a shaking hand. Punching in your code you unlock the screen and turn on the built-in flashlight.

Getting off your bed you go to your dresser immediately kneeling down and opening the bottom right draw. You start pulling out candlesticks and placing them in their holders. Digging around in the drawer you try to find something to light them. A lighter, a match, ANYTHING! 

No luck.

You glance at the in-home calling system on the wall. This was one of the reasons your father had it installed. And it was not cheap, being solar powered and all. It was primarily for if the power went out and your phone was dying. Like now. Walking over to the system, having decided to call Jack and Felix up from the guest rooms downstairs.

Hesitantly you press the button not really wanting to wake them up, but your fear of the dark was far worse than any feelings of guilt.

"J-Jack? Fel-lix?" You studded, "I don't kn-now i-i-if you guys ar-re a-awake b-but i-if you are c-could you p-please bri-ing u-up something to l-light s-some c-candles with? It-its really d-da-dark up h-here." You really hope they're awake.

They both know all about you fear of the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 2.  
> This is a flashback chapter and it's a little long. But I didn't want to try to cut it at all because it is a flashback.  
> I'm also going to add the last sentence of every chapter to the beginning of every new chapter, and it will be in italics.  
> Also (Y/N) means Your Name, for those who don't know.

_They both know all about your fear of the dark._

*Flashback*

It had been about three months after you had met Jack and Felix. The three of you had become friends rather fast, even for seven year olds. Your trio trust eachother with everything, tells eachother everything. Well...almost everything.

You had yet to tell either of them about your fear of the dark. Those events cause a wave of fear to flash though your mind everytime the weather gets bad, or the lights blink. Lucky that hasn't happened since the last bad storm a few months ago.

But as luck would have it the next big storm had to hit when your father, more like when you had built up the courage to ask, had finally allowed you to have a sleepover with Felix and Jack. Under one condition: The boys had to sleep in the guest rooms downstairs. You had immediately agreed, completely unaware of the storm rolling in that night.

Your friends and you had a wonderful time. Your parents even let you stay up late! At 10:30 though it was time for bed, so you had reluctantly headed to your room. Then the storm hit when everyone else in the house was already asleep, at least to your knowledge. Outside the storm was fully raging. The lightening was screening, the thunder clapping. Both threatening to shut off the lights.

 You pull the blank over your head and try to drown out the noise with one of your pillows. Sitting in your attempt of sanctuary you regret never telling even your parents about your fear.

You were so focused on not hearing the storm you didn't even notice your bedroom door opening and closing, or the sound of feet moving across the floor.

You notice nothing, that is until you're tapped on the shoulder. It makes you jump so hard you fall off your bed and onto the floor in a jumbled heap of pillows and blankets. 

From your place on the floor you look around franticly, your eyes landing on two child-sized silhouettes, on the other side of the bed, one taller then then other.

 "(Y/N), you okay?" asks one of the silhouettes in a familiar Irish accent.

You sigh in your relief and answer, "Y-yeah Jack I'm o-okay, I think."

"You sure, (Y/N)? You don't seem okay." Felix says, adding to your relief.

"U-uh...I-it's n-nothing, Felix. I-I'll be f-fine." You say trying to sound convincing, but fail to even convince to yourself that it's true.

"If your gonna lie ya could at least try to make us believe you." Says Jack trying to be funny, but the joke falling flat.

"I-I promise, I'll b-be o-okay. Nothing to w-worry about." You say sounding, at least, a little bit like you believe it.

"Well we just wanted to see if you'd be okay. In weather like this it can be pretty scary when your by yourself." Jack said quietly.

There was a beat of silence.

 "I guess, we'll go back down to bed. Goodnight (Y/N)." Felix said. He and Jack shuffled through the door and in to the hall.

You had started calming down, even with the lights flickering, but at watching them walkaway your panic level started to rise. The lightening flashed again and the power failed. You listened to the silence and could faintly hear Jack and Felix's whispering down the hall. they probably didn't notice the power outage since the house was dark already dark and they had a flashlight.

Again the lightening flashed and you thought you saw something move in the corner of your eye. Fearing that it might be...That it might be _them._ Your mind now reached full panic mode and you sprint out your room and down the hall. Finding no one in the hall you race down the stairs almost tripping.

You see your friends walking down the halls to the guest rooms. Only seeing them in the inky darkness because of their flashlights. You run towards them, or rather, into them, accidently knocking one of them down when you trip. Looking up to see you've landed on Jack. Quickly you get off of him and take a step back only to trip on his foot, swiftly landing on your butt. From you place on the floor you look up seeing them both stare at you confused.

 "I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't m-mean to. You apologize, not wanting them to be mad at you. "I-I'll j-just go b-back t-t-to my r-room."

Standing you turn around to head back to your room when suddenly your wrist is grabbed and your pulled back down into Jacks lap. You try to get up but Jack had wrapped his arms around your waist keeping you in a gentle yet secure hold so you can't escape.

Felix sits in front of the both of you with a concerned look on his face. He brings a hand to your face wiping away tears that you didn't notice were there.

 He looks you in the eye, "What's wrong?"

You couldn't meet his gaze.

 "Yeah, what's wrong?" Jack says pulling you against his chest and resting his chin on your shoulder, cuddling the side of your neck with his head trying to comfort you.

"N-nothi-"

"It's not nothing!" Felix says staring you down.

"What Felix means is that, whatever it is, you can tell us. We're your friends, we're not gonna ta judge you." Jack says reassuringly.

You think about it and decide to just tell. They are your best friends after all. So tell them of your fear of the dark, just not why. You can't bring yourself to say what happened half a year ago.

They seem to except your answer. The three of you get off the floor and into one of the guest rooms. There is only one bed in this room but it's a king-size with more than enough room for three seven year olds.

Even though you insisted on going back to your room, saying you would be fine on your own, the three of you settled into bed to sleep. They had practically made you stay with them, not that is was difficult to convince you of coarse; you were rather happy not to have to be alone in the dark. It was decided that you'd sleep in the middle with Jack on your left and Felix on your right. They said it would help you fell better.

  _'That may be true'_ , you think to yourself, _'but you guys don't_  have _to sleep_ that _close.'_

So after you are all settled you drift onto a peaceful sleep. The first night that you've slept so well during an outage in a while.

When you wake up in the morning you notice two things. One: apparently sometime during the night Jack and Felix had cuddled you. You were still laying on your side from when you fell asleep, but Jack was now cuddled into your back with an arm draped over you, and Felix had moved closer, had his head rested on the pillow above yours and somehow was holding your hand. Two: you notice the sound of a camera snapping. Turning your head towards the door you see your mother with her camera. She was taking pictures of the three of you, smiling all the while.

*End Flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 of Lights Out!  
> I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

_*End Flashback*_

At the end you smile fondly. Then, upon snapping back to reality, fear had you back in its iron clasp. You shine the phone light around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen, so far and for this you are dually grateful. Bit something was...off.

A familiar sense of dread sunk its way in as you look at your phone. It was at 1% battery. Your eyes widen as the phone dies leaving you cast in your room in total darkness, save for the flashing lightening.

You hear a dark, high-picked chuckle. Your heart speeds up becoming so loud you are sure it it can be heard across the room. Lightening flashes and you see your closet doors open. Eyes widening impossibly more, your heart pounding harder and harder beating against your ribcage, you see acidic green irises staring down at you from the, now open, closet.

A laugh, on the same high-pitched sound, comes fro the direction of the eyes. You blink and they are right in front of you. Squeaking in fright you back up until you hit the wall behind you.

Another chuckle.

Your knees give out and you slide down the paneled wall. As acid eyes move towards you, down to your level, you squeeze your eyes tightly shut. Then you feel a frigid breath on your ear.

"I'm back~" He says in your ear with a chuckle.

Eyes snapping open you can see his eyes and fanged smile that seem to glow in the darkness. A freezing hand touches your cheek. Fear paralyzing you. Your body screaming to run, fight, SOMETHING! But your mind whirling too much yo listen.

The only coherent thought you have is _'No'_ repeating over and over again as you stare at him wide eyed. He smiles a crazed, fanged grin.

Just as he is about to say something the door of you bedroom opens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4!!!  
> And thank you everyone very much for the hit count!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Just as he is about to say something the doors opens._

A figure appears in the door way. The fanged man snarls a growl at the shadowed silhouette, as his glowing eyes glance back at you he disappears from sight. A beam of light shines around your room.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Jack asked crouching down beside you.

Not that you even notice him. Your brain is still trying to process what has just happened. Questions bombard your mind all at once.

_'Why is he back?! What's gonna happen to me?! Why is he here in the first place?!'_

But the question you mind settled on and found most disturbing, ' _Where is the other one?'_

As you are lost in these consuming thoughts something touches your face, snapping you back to the present. Your body choosing to finally listen to the earlier screams of your mind. You shoot half way across the room backward only stopping when you slip and land on you back.

Looking up your eyes are met with face of a very concerned Jack. Relief waves over you instantly at the knowledge that your no longer alone with  _him_ , you shutter,  _'Where ever_ he _went.'_

You stare Jack in the eyes.

"Did you see him?", you ask softy.

'W-what?" He sputters out, meeting your gaze with wide eyes.

"Did you see him?" Your repeat a little louder.

His eyes shifty away, "See who?"

"He stared right at you." You say quietly as Jack's eyes go back to you.

"He?", Jack ask looking a little panicked....?

You look away, " Yes, he. H-he growled too."

"What did he look like?" Jack ask suddenly.

"I-i don't know. All I saw were his eyes."

Jack swallows, "What color were they?"

"A-acid green." Jack sucks in a breath of air and you glance at him.

"Are you sure that was the color?" He questions not meeting your gaze.

"Yes." You say softly.

"It was probably just your imagination." Jack says quickly.

"What?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 5!!!! Thank you all so much for reading! And as always I hope you enjoy!

_"What?!"_

Still refusing to look at you he repeats, "You probably just imagined it'."

You sit there starring in disbelief. "Why would I imagine something like that?" asking Jack quietly.

"Because your tired and its dark." He says.

Now starting to get a little mad you reply, "I wouldn't imagine something like that!"

"You might." Jack say, almost on a whisper.

"Why!? Why would I imagine eyes like that, Jack? Acid green eyes... and those fangs."

"Fangs!?" Jack ask, his eyes locking with yours, "You didn't say that before, (y/n). You just said you saw the eyes."

"Well-well yeah. He smiled and I saw his fangs." You say, a little confused, as your accumulating anger suddenly diffuses.

"And tell me again," Jack swallows, "how do you know it was a he?"

You look at him and speak slowly, "Be-because he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He um... He said that... He said, 'I'm back~'. You say mimicking the sing-song way he said the words, making you shiver at the memory.

"Is that all?" Jack ask in an even tone.

You simply nod your head.

Then Jack does something you were not expecting. He laughed. A dark, creepy laugh that didn't belong to him.

"You." He chuckled darkly with closed eyes, "You really thought I disappeared _that_ easily? I've been here the _entire_ time."

You begin to get a tight feeling in your stomach as you sit; still on the floor.

"Wha-what do you mean Jack?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yells opening his eyes.

"Then what do I-?"

"Anti. That's my name."

"O-okay." You say suddenly speechless.

Suddenly he is clutching his head, "R-run!" One of his eyes turns back to its blue.

"Huh."

"Run, run (y/n)! Now!" You sit there dumbly as he frantically speaks. "I-I can't hold him back forever!"  
He pulls you from the floor, "Go! Go now!"

Jack pushes you out the door, slamming it closed behind you.

Finally your brain focuses on what he said and you run.

Run to go find Felix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 6!

_Run to go find Felix._

You run. Only stopping when you reach the door to Felix's room.

"Felix! Hey Felix, I'm coming in." You yell through the door.

Now opening the door you enter, expecting to see Felix nestled fast asleep, but he is nowhere insight. Going over to the bathroom door you knock soundly on the wood.

"Fe?"

Looking down you see no light coming from the small crack under the door.  
Again you open another door and again nothing. No one, and only perpetual darkness. You close the bathroom door, go into the hall and close the guest room door too.

Everything is shadowed in the dark as the storm outside continues. You make your way to the kitchen thinking you'll maybe, find him there. Nope. Living room, not there either. But, oddly enough, the coat closet is open. Moving closer to it a hand shoots out from the darkness grabbing hold of your arm.

"Fe-Felix?" You start asking him.

"Go hide." That's all he says before releasing his hold on you and closing the door.

You stand there blinking, before walking to the secret space under the stairs. Once hidden you hear a door slam hitting the wall and loud stomping immediately followed.

"Hey!" he yells, "(Y/N), come play with me!" He laughs.

_'Anti. Definitely Anti.'_

"(Y/N) where are you-" he says reaching the bottom of the stairs, "oh, Pew. Have you seen (Y/N)?"

"No." Says a slightly deeper sounding Felix like voice.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten far." Anti says.

"Actually, she should be pretty close."

"Good."

You can hear them shuffling around.

"(Y/N) come out, come out where ever you are." Anti says in a sing-song voice, "Oh and please, by all means, be frightened. That'll help us find you faster."

Your heart seems to freeze in your chest.  
_'No way!'_ You think.

Their foot steps get closer, then move away. You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. It feels like hours you sit there, and honestly probably was.

After sitting there so long with nothing, thankfully, happening you start to get sleepy. Between the loss of adrenaline and sleep deprivation you soon fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I had stuff to do yesterday that could not be avoided. Well welcome to chapter 7!  
> (Y/E/C)=Your Eye color  
> (F/C)=Favorite Color  
> As always I hope you enjoy.

_Between the loss of adrenaline and sleep deprivation you soon fall asleep._

"(Y/N)!"  
You woke to your name being yelled in a panicked tone. Rubbing your eyes, you look around to find that your still under the stair right where you fell asleep. A kink in your neck nags at you for the awkward position you had left it in for hours.

By this point you know your name has been called a multitude and is now coming from the living room. So you push open the secret door and crawl out of the dusty space, making sure to close the door behind you.

Stretching out your sore muscles, you walk into the living room to see Jack sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

The earlier morning light peeks through the curtains, as Felix stands with his phone in his hand. He puts the phone to his ear. Just then your phone goes off in your pocket playing Felix's ringtone (song you think fits him).

Jack's head shoots up and Felix spin's around. They both stare at you. You smile and give them a little wave. Felix starts to say something when Jack suddenly stands and wraps you in a bear hug. Then he pulls back and looks you over. Gently he grabs your arms turning them back and fourth.

"Hey Jack? What are you doing?" You question.

His bright blue eyes shoot to your (Y/E/C) ones. "They didn't hurt you, right?" He asks, never breaking eye contact.

"No. They didn't even find me." You state truthfully as they both sigh in relief.

"That's good." Felix says.

"Now if you boys don't mind, we will talk about this later. First I need a shower, I've got cobwebs in my hair."

"Okay." Is all you hear as you head up the stairs. Going into you room, you close the door behind you. Walking over to your dresser you get your undergarments, and a pair of (F/C) shorts. Then you go over to the closet to grab a black T-shirt. You go into your bathroom, take your shower, then get dressed.

As you pick up your hairdryer, you notice a note sitting on the counter next to it. You stare at it wondering why you didn't notice it before. You hesitantly pick it up.

Upon opening the seemingly quickly scribbled note you read :

              _See you soon lass                                                                      -A_

_'Anti must have left this here last night.'_ You think to yourself.

Quickly you set to drying your hair then head back down stairs to find Jack. You find him and Felix in the foyer.

"Hey Jack, I found-" You start as you walk into the room bit stop as you see others in the room as well.

"Ah (Y/N)," your father starts, "you remember Marta right?"

You nob your head because you do remember her a little even though you had only ever seen her a few times.

"Well I'd like you to meet her son, Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Mark's moms name is so I just made one up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 8!  
> (Y/F/N) = Your Full Name  
> (F/L/N) = Fathers Last Name

_"Well I'd like you to meet her son, Mark."_

Quickly you shove Anti's note into your pocket. Your Father gestures to the person next to him. The man standing has black hair that is floofy on top and shaved on the sides. He has a slight tan and upon meeting his eyes you see they are chocolate brown.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Mark Fischbach." He smiles and extends a hand to you.

"(Y/F/N)." You say shaking his hand.

Felix and Jack walk over to introduce themselves as well. As you watch the exchange of greetings you can't help but wonder why Mark is here. You had not heard anything about it all before your Father had left for his business trip last week.

"(Y/N)?" Your Father said , snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah?" You question turning towards him.

"Would you show Mark to a vacant guestroom? He's going to be staying with us for awhile."

"Sure." You say with a shrug of your shoulders.

"Thank you." He says before turning towards Mark. "Excuse me, but Mark if you'll follow my daughter, she'll show you to your room, so you can unpack and get settled."

"Sure Mr.(F/L/N)." Mark agreed.

You gestured for Mark to follow you, as you grab one of his suitcases and a duffel bag. Putting the bag on your shoulder and wheeling the suitcase through the living room and down the hall.

Going into the room across from Jack's you open the door and set the luggage down.

"Well Mark, this is your room. You have your own bathroom." You say pointing to the right. "There's the closet," pointing to the door across from you, "and extra bathroom stuff and cloths hangers are in the hall closet, if you need them."

"Thank you." You hear him say as you make your way back down the hall.

You set off to look for Jack again and luckily find him just in the living room. Sitting down next to him you pull the note from you pocket.

"Jack, here." You say as you hand him the note.

"What's this?"

"A note I found in my bathroom this morning. I think it's from Anti."

He looks at you. "How do you know that name?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it!

_He looks at you. "How do you know that name?"_

"Anti, he told me." Your answer honestly.

"Anti...told you?" He asks seemingly dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

Jack mumbles an okay as he looks down to read the note. "So what do you think?" You ask.

"Well it's obvious that he plans on coming back."

Suddenly an angry growl fills your ears. Jack mutters under his breath, too low for you to catch what he says.

Hearing the growl again you look up and behind Jack, immediately seeing a shadowed figure standing by the wall. It looks up seeming to feel your gaze.

Standing straight it comes out of the shadows. The first thing you see is it's pointed smile and acid eyes.  
  
As he steps completely from the shadows you notice that Anti is strikingly similar to Jack. Almost exactly alike.

Except where Jack's hair is vibrant green, Anti's is noticeably duller. Jack has brilliant blue eyes, where as, Anti's are acid green and he has black gauges in both ears.

Anti's smile changes to a smirk.

"Oh, hello~ Did you miss me?" Anti asks.

"Not really." You say with a shrug.

"Well that's not very nice." Anti pouts.

"Your not very nice." You say, trying to figure out where this burst of bravery came from, but your not complaining about it.

"You got me there lass." Anti said with a chuckle.

Fingers suddenly snap in your face. "(Y/N), who are you talking to?" Jack asks.

"Anti." You say pointing behind him. Jack turns around.

"Aww, you ratted me out. Your no fun."

"So that's why you weren't yapping in my head. You were yapping at her." Jack says with an eye roll.

"Shut up Jack." Anti says with a small growl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Feedback is always very appreciated.


End file.
